


Candies and Soda Pop

by imsuperoriginal



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Recovery, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsuperoriginal/pseuds/imsuperoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recovery is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candies and Soda Pop

Bucky punches through the TV screen like it was nothing, electric circuits sparking here and there. Natasha and Steve look over from their respective books and witness Bucky prying his metallic hand loose from the TV. Sitting near the wide windows to get some sunlight to read was how Steve and Nat liked to spend their free days. Bucky usually tagged along and watched TV or read magazines or chatted the other avengers. Punching TV screens wasn’t all that unusual though.

“Uh…” is all that Steve manages.

Bucky looks down at his hand and goes to grab his forehead, his breathing picking up a bit of pace.

Steve lets out a small sigh. Recovery was never easy.

It took some time, but Steve finally found Bucky after searching with Sam. He told Buck that he could help him, offer him a warm bed, food, and some long needed friendship. And after convincing him, which took some heavy fighting and negotiating, he finally accepted. Bucky got an apartment next to Steve’s, and agreed to go to see someone who specialized in PTSD. Steve talked to Fury about getting someone who could help with Bucky’s memory, too. The one tiny detail that sort of slipped Steve’s mind was Bucky following orders. Which is what he did for about 50 years. Follow orders. Not question anything. He’d have to talk to Fury about that soon.

Steve had been integrating Bucky in with the Avengers and, from time to time, invited him to spend time with them at the mansion. Everyone got along as they usually did, and Bucky was no exception. He was almost the same Bucky that Steve grew up with. Almost.

When he’s not being Bucky, he reverts back into following orders. No questions asked.

“Sorry.” Bucky held his head with both hands now. “I… I wasn’t supposed to do that, right?”

Steve got up and stood next to Bucky, looking at the remains of one of Tony’s TV screens. “It’s fine.” He placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder with care. “He can just buy a new one.” Trying to lighten the mood was Steve’s go-to mechanism.

Bucky dropped his hands and looked down at the pieces of TV scattered on the floor.

Steve knew it was hard. Not to the same extent as Bucky, but he knew it was hard.

“Do you want to talk about it? Do you feel fine now?” Steve kept his voice low so Natasha would have a harder time eavesdropping.

Bucky didn't say so but his body language always gave him away. Steve knew he didn’t like discussing things like his past in front of anyone. Hell, he barely did it in front of Steve. According to his therapist, it was good to share his needs with people he trusted and cared for. It was the most difficult thing, except when it came to Steve. With Steve he fell into a sort of familiarity he couldn’t explain. He might remember some things, but not everything yet.

Bucky glanced over to see if Natasha had overheard. He saw her lounging on the sofa nearest the windows, reading her book again, not caring about the destroyed electronic. After thinking it over a second, he looked at Steve and gave a faint nod.

Steve pressed his lips in a tight line and looked up at the ceiling. “Jarvis, let Tony know about the TV, but only that it's destroyed. Erase all video of the incident and tell him you have no recollection of the event taking place.”

“Are we playing at prankster, Captain?” Jarvis asked.

“Maybe.” Steve smirked when responding, proud of his own little prank. “Natasha, don’t tell Tony either. It’ll be hilarious!”

“Aye aye, Captain.” She said, not taking her eyes from her book.

“Can we go to your place?” Bucky looked nervous now, eyes darting at every corner of the room and brows drawn together in what seemed like worry.

“Yes, yes, I’m so sorry.” Steve said as he led Bucky out the room and out the mansion.

They left and made their way to Steve’s place, only stopping to buy some sweets and some soda pop. Steve thought that tying moments when Buck was being more open, to a happy memory like enjoying sweets, made the entire experience easier.

When they entered the apartment, Bucky hastily made his way to the comfy chair in the corner, next to the record player. Steve couldn’t tell whether he looked more like a sad puppy or a defensive kitty. He put most of the sweets away in the pantry and the few cans of soda in the fridge. He poured some for himself and Bucky, and brought along a box of candy to the living room. He placed two coasters on the small table in the middle of the room and put the glasses on each respectively, and sat down on the sofa.

“So, tell me what happened.” Steve relaxed in his seat, opening his box of candy and eating it in no hurry. But he was attentive and made sure Bucky knew he was listening. “Just, go at your own pace. Don’t worry about it.”

Bucky briefly made eye contact with him, but then focused all his attention into the glass of soda on the table. A few minutes went by where Steve gingerly ate candy, had a sip of soda, and waited for Bucky to open up. It usually took them half an hour before Buck even made an attempt at opening up. Recently he’s managed to share in less time than that.

“I think…” Bucky started, still not making eye contact with Steve.

Steve swallowed what little candy was in his mouth and put all his attention on Bucky now.

“Someone said to break the TV.” He always felt so stupid when reliving the events. Knowing he’s done some pretty childish and dumb things because of something he can’t really help yet. “I’m not sure… about the context of it, though. I was flipping through the channels, and some lady just said, uh, “you should break the TV now”. So… I kind of did.”

Steve nodded along, not wanting to interrupt.

Bucky made eye contact with Steve for a few seconds, before looking away. “I don’t know how to fix that. What if I hurt someone?”

“We’re gonna help you, Buck. You’ve been doing great so far. This is just another step and you’re gonna do just fine.” Steve passed over the box of candy, and Bucky took it slowly.

He hoped Steve was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a post on the tumbler.corn which implied Bucky listening to dumb orders on TV and buys stuff, but i think it couldve gone to a much darker place so im doing that im sorry, not really tho
> 
> Comments always welcomed! Thanks for reading! :>


End file.
